This invention relates to a connector piece for joining two beam members. A connector piece designed according to this invention is particularly useful in making a vehicle frame including several distinct modules or subassemblies.
Passenger vehicle body frames typically include a ladder-type construction or a unibody structure. These structures have been used for many years and are well known in the art. Although conventional structures have proven useful, it is desirable to improve upon existing vehicle constructions.
For example, the automotive industry is constantly trying to reduce the weight of vehicles to improve fuel economy without reducing or sacrificing structural integrity. Further, it is desirable to provide vehicles that are more able to withstand impact collisions and provide more safety to passengers. Various attempts have been made to achieve improvements such as substituting different materials for part of or all of the vehicle frame. Although materials such as aluminum or composites have lightweight advantages, structural stability is typically sacrificed. Moreover, many substitute materials prove prohibitively expensive and, therefore, are not feasible.
Another disadvantage associated with conventional vehicle frames is that certain difficulties and complexities are presented during the assembly process. For example, vehicle frames include forwardly extending midrails that protrude through the area that serves as the engine compartment. Assembly of the drivetrain and the front suspension system for the vehicle is more difficult because of the presence of the midrails. It would be advantageous, for example, to be able to completely assemble the suspension system before mounting it on the vehicle. Conventional frames, however, make such pre-assembly impractical or impossible.
This invention is part of a vehicle body frame that represents a dramatic improvement over the art. The ease of vehicle manufacture is greatly enhanced. The structural stability and durability of the frame is increased. Passenger safety also is enhanced because of the design of a body frame according to this invention. One of the challenges in making such a vehicle body frame was to develop connector pieces to join various beam members that make up the frame. The connector piece of this invention is useful in a vehicle body frame, however, its application extends beyond vehicle body frames to virtually any application where two beam members are joined together.